Common Hippopotamus
Despite its massive bulk, this amphibious mammal moves underwater with grace, and trots on land with surprising speed. Indeed, the name hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius), (Pronounciation: hip-oh-paw-TUH-muss AMM-fib-ee-us) means ‘river horse’, pertaining to this species’ semi-aquatic lifestyle. An extremely large animal with a round, barrel-shaped body, short legs and a large, broad head. The body is a greyish to muddy-brown colour on top and a pale pink colour underneath. The broad mouth can be opened extremely wide to expose large, curved canines, used in aggressive displays. The hippopotamus’ virtually hairless skin is moistened by a secreted pink, oily substance that protects the skin from sunburn and drying, and perhaps infection. A hippopotamus' nostrils are on the top of its head, so it can still breathe while almost totally submerged underwater. Roles * It played the Swamp Creature in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Fat Ugly Lady in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Needleman in African Animals, Inc. * It played Soos in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Duke in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Talarurus in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Rhino Galactabeast/Centaurus Megazord in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy Gallery 4128419859 528a056d73.jpg Hippopotamus-emerging-from-under-water-hyacinths.jpg TLK Hippo.png|The Lion King (1994) Hippopotamus, Common (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-285.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6350.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1892.jpg|Tarzan (1999) EEnE Hippos.jpg Billy and Mandy Hippo.jpg TLG Hippos.jpg prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg|The Prince of Egypt (1998) PPG Hippo.png the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-195.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Peter Pan Hippo.png|Peter Pan (1953) Zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-2222.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2436.jpg Phineas and Ferb Hippos.png Hippopotamus.png Sunburnt_Hippo.jpg Hippopotamus_(Blue_Fang).jpg Simpsons Hippo.png Adventure Time hippo.png Rugrats Hippo.png NatM Hippo.png Animal2.png JEL Hippo.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Hippo.png Helena.PNG Cat in the Hat hippo.jpeg Cats Don't Dance Hippos.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) All Creatures Big and Small Hippos.png Hippo.png Hippo.PNG Dexter's Lab Hippo.jpg The-Legend-Of-Tarzan-Vfx-Breakdown-5.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) IMG_7607.JPG IMG_7608.JPG IMG_7609.JPG fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-11360.jpg|Fantasia (1940) bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10266.jpg aardman animal.jpg IMG_4595.PNG IMG_7918.JPG IMG_3588.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) IMG 6497.JPG SJ Hippo.jpg See Also * Pygmy Hippopotamus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Hippopotamuses Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Zambezia Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Hippos Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Cat in the Hat Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Help! It's The Hair Bear Bunch Animals Category:Curious George Animals